1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to cattle stanchion apparatus capable of actuation by the cattle without the intervention of an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cattle stanchion apparatus are disclosed in the prior art, and particularly in the applications previously identified. Such prior art apparatus employs decouplers secured at particular locations on the stanchion upper rail to decouple the release stanchions from the release rod and thereby enable movement of the release stanchions independently of the release rod. Such decouplers operate satisfactorily but are somewhat expensive to fabricate compared to the decouplers of the present apparatus. Such prior art apparatus also is incapable of permitting the cattle to free themselves in certain positions of the release rod. The present apparatus preferably utilizes actuators which enable opening of the release stanchions by the cattle in almost all positions of the release rod. One version of the present apparatus also facilitates operation of the release stanchions by smaller animals, such as calves.